The light field display technology has been proposed at the initial of the 20th century, and two representative implementation manners thereof are: an implementation manner based on a Lenslet array by Lippmann in 1908, and an implementation manner based on Parallax Barriers by Ives in 1903.
In recent years, along with diversified requirements of consumer electronic products on display devices, the light field display technology is applied to various scenarios and devices, such as, a 3D display, a wearable device, and a light field display for vision correction. The light field display technology can implement a relatively flexible display effect by using a hardware structure similar to the conventional display technology, such as light field 3D display, light field projection display, light field near-to-eye display on a wearable device, and vision correction of light field display. Therefore, along with gradual matching of requirements of calculation capabilities of electronic devices, display resolution and the light field display technology on hardware resources, researches on the light field display technology in the field are increasingly intensive and deep, so as to better meet diversified application requirements of users.